Strzeż się święta Tanabata!
Ilustrowany pamiętnik Chibiusy #2 – Strzeż się święta Tanabata! (jap. 第2話 七夕にご用心! "Chibiusa enikki dai 2-tsume": Tanabata ni goyōjin!) – historia dodatkowa z mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca autorstwa Naoko Takeuchi. Jest to druga część Ilustrowanego pamiętnika Chibiusy. Streszczenie Chibiusa i wojowniczki świętują kolejne urodziny Usagi i 902 urodziny Chibiusy. Jej przyjaciółka Momo daje jej książkę o legendach gwiazd. Mamoru daje jej zegarek na rękę Sailor Moon, który kupił od ulicznego sprzedawcy. Pokazuje go swoim przyjaciołom następnego dnia, ale odkrywa, że większość z nich posiada już takie zegarki. Dziewczyny krótko dyskutują na temat, który obrazek włożą do swoich medalionów (Momoko zwierza się, że obrazek Mitsuiego Fudō). Wtedy pojawiają się Michiru i Haruka i patrzą na bambus tanabata, który niesie Chibiusa, zauważając, wszystkie życzenia dziewczynek dotyczą chłopców. Ich rozmowa jest podsłuchana przez tą samą sprzedawczynię w płaszczu, która sprzedała Mamoru zegarek. Próbuje opowiedzieć im o legendzie Tanabata. Rozmowa zamienia się w dyskusję o tym, co należy szukać w człowieku, w tym sprzeczkę Kyūsuke i Sorano o to, czy są najważniejsze siła, czy pieniądze. Choć inni wydają obojętni, tajemnicza postać budzi podejrzenia Haruki. Później Chibiusa czyta o Tanabata w książce Momoko. Dwoje kochanków, tkaczka Shokujo i pasterz bydła Kengyū pobrali się, ale później zostali rozdzieleni i mogą zobaczyć siebie jedynie 7 lipca. Chibiusa zastanawia się, czy będą w stanie zobaczyć siebie, kiedy pada deszcz. Ami daje jej lekcję o konstelacjach. Wyjaśnia, że Shokujo jest Wegą z gwiazdozbioru Lutni, a Kengyū jest Altair z gwiazdozbioru Orła. Chibiusa i Diana zastanawiają się, jak wygląda ich związek na odległość, choć Ami i Rei mówią im, że jest to tylko legenda. Następnego dnia, o północy wszystkie dziewczęta, które kupiły zegarek (w tym także Chibiusa) zostały wezwane do Parku Ichinohashi. Dianie udaje się wyrwać z transu Chibiusę i we dwie udają się d parku w ślad za innymi dziewczynami. Na miejscu widzą sprzedawczynię, która próbuje przekonać tłum dziewczyn, że mogą żyć bez mężczyzn. Chibiusa przemienia się i sprzeciwia mówczyni, która „okazuje się” być Sailor Moon, choć w rzeczywistości jest oszustką. Chibiusa odsłania podstęp i odkrywa, że postacią podającą się za Sailor Moon jest Shokujo. Mówi Chibiusie, że jest gruba i zwykła, przez co jej mąż jej nie pragnie. Powiedziała też, że po tym jak zobaczył ją bez makijażu, 7 lipca zawsze padało, dlatego sądzi, że on jej unika. Jej towarzyski wzmocniły ten pomysł i ujawniając ich spisek, aby ukraść energię zarówno dziewcząt i Shokujo. Diana zdaje sobie sprawę, że są to Epsilon i Zeta – pozostałe dwie gwiazdy gwiazdozbioru Liry. Chibiusa atakuje je zaklęciem Pink Sugar Heart Attack niszcząc je i uwalniając dziewczyny. Następnie pojawia się Kengyū i uspokaja żonę, zapewniając ją o swojej miłości do niej. Na koniec Chibiusa mówi Usagi i Mamoru o bitwie. Mamoru obiecuje jej kupić inny prezent w miejsce zegarka, który został zniszczony, a Chibiusa prosi o złoty wisiorek z perłą, co wywołuje wybuch zazdrości Usagi. Uwagi * W oryginalnym wydaniu mangi historia zatytułowana była Ilustrowany pamiętnik Chibiusy #2 (jap. ちびうさ絵日記 七夕カウント・ダウンにご用心の巻 Chibiusa enikki: Tanabata kaunto daun ni goyōjin no maki) ** W polskim wydaniu JPF ta historia zatytułowana była Ilustrowany pamiętnik Chibi-Usy #2. Pierwsze wystąpienia |-|Postacie = * Shokujo * Kengyū * Epsilon i Zeta Galeria Pamiętnik Chibiusy 2.jpg|Strona tytułowa wydania oryginalnego Strzeż się święta Tanabata! (shinsōban).jpg|Strona tytułowa wydania shinsōban Strzeż się święta Tanabata! (kanzenban).jpg|Strona tytułowa wydania kanzenban en:Chibiusa's Picture Diary Chapter 2 - Beware of Tanabata Kategoria:Historie dodatkowe